


Orders I Must Obey

by aliziranCrimson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Brainwashing, Choking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gags, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Immortals, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, erotic asphyxiation, floggers, i have sinned, minecraft kings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliziranCrimson/pseuds/aliziranCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gives Jon an order. Ray orders Jon to disobey. When mortals become the playthings of gods, getting trapped in a constant battle for dominance can be a dangerous place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders I Must Obey

**Author's Note:**

> warning for this being dubcon, Jon is hypnotized by the enchantment on his collar. also this gets pretty violent, probably the most violent thing ive ever written
> 
> im sorry for sinning again

It starts with that damn collar, of course it starts with the collar. For the first few days after things calmed down in Achievement City, the collar stays off of Jon. But one day, Ray walks into Kung Fu House and the leather is back around Jon’s throat.

 _It’s what he wanted_ , Ryan tells him. Well of course that’s what he wants, the collar makes his eyes glaze over, puts an easy smile on his face. He craves the collar because, through the collar, he knows it’s what his _Master_ wants.

A few days later, he comes in to find Jon kneeling obediently at Ryan’s feet while Ryan takes notes on some project of his. When confronted, he gets an eerily familiar _it’s what Jon wants_. Ray begins to protest, argue that Ryan can’t treat Jon like a _lapdog_ , but it only upsets Jon. His mind has become worryingly fragile, needs stability between the two powerful gods in his life.

So Ray drops it. For Jon’s sake.

He picks it back up when Jon stops wearing clothes, spending his days naked at Ryan’s feet, pressed against his side and nuzzling him lovingly. Ryan doesn’t even give him an excuse, eyes flashing dark and grin nearly malicious.

He creates _toys_ for Jon, _things to keep him occupied_. Rubber cocks with redstone components, buzzing in Jon’s cunt while the mortal tries to be still and quiet and _good_. One invention Ryan lovingly calls the _magic wand_ , a large round vibrating head with enough of a handle that it’s easy to press against Jon’s clit until the boy is shaking and sobbing with oversensitivity.

Ray isn’t sure when he stops caring, but he does. Jon is happy, right? Ryan can’t fix the permanent affect the collar has on Jon’s weak, mortal mind. No use crying over spilled milk.

Jon as their pet becomes disturbingly normal. He only spends his days in the hole if he’s being punished, and even then it’s with his holes stuffed full of toys until he can barely remember his own name. Ray begins to enjoy having Jon around, a ready and willing partner when Ryan is too busy to pay attention to him, or in a mood where he’s too proud to be dominated.

One of Ray’s favorite things to do is push the boy onto his back and stuff three fingers into his cunt, fingerfucking him until he cums, squirting across the room with a scream. Jon is pretty good with his mouth too, he eats pussy like a starving man and Ray can’t get enough.

During one session, Ryan gets the idea to pierce Jon’s nipples, and the small silver rings become a point of fixation for Ray. Jon’s small breasts look great in rope harnesses, and Jon becomes as much a decoration in their home as a beloved pet.

Ray loves dishing out a good punishment, and more often than not Jon’s ass and thighs are littered with bruises from spankings. Ryan commands Jon to listen to listen to the commands Ray gives him, and Ray immediately starts abusing his power.

“Jon, we’re heading out now,” Ryan says, adjusting the strap on his pack. “You are not to touch yourself while we’re gone.”

“Yes, Master,” Jon responds. Ryan turns to leave the house, looking back at Ray.

“Coming?” he asks.

“Yeah, just a sec,” Ray says. He fiddles through a chest until Ryan leaves, then gets up to kiss Jon. Jon smiles dreamily, it's nice when Ray gets affectionate. Ray pulls away, giving Jon a sweet smile, then leans down to whisper in Jon's ear.

“Two hours after we’ve left, you're to start masturbating. You are not to stop until we get back, no matter how many times you cum or how much it hurts. You can use your toys,” Ray says, pressing a kiss to Jon's head, giving one last flick to the ring in one perky nipple, then follows Ryan out of the house. As the lock clicks into place, Jon's stomach drops.

He loves his Masters, he really does, but he hates it when he gets caught in the middle of their constant battle for dominance. Ray _knows_ he can't disobey an order, and Ray _knows_ that disobedience is just going to make Ryan _furious_.

He knows Ray is only doing it to get under Ryan's skin, but he's the one that's going to catch hell for it.

Jon tries to take his mind off of his impending punishment, because Ryan will _certainly_ punish him for this, flipping through one of the books Ryan designated as safe for him to have contact with. He can't focus on the words, however, eyes constantly darting to the clock on Ryan's desk. There's no numbers on it, instead it tracks the sun and the moon, but Jon has gotten pretty good at being able to discern the time from the vague dial.

The closer he gets to his time limit, the more he thinks about the toys he has, how good it will feel, at least for the first few orgasms. By the time the enchantment on his collar drives him to slip a hand between his legs, he's already soaking wet.

He lays back on the bed, fingers gently tracing over his folds. He figures he should probably start easy, there's no telling how long they will be gone. During particularly difficult games, they could be gone for _days_. Jon can't even fathom masturbating for an entire _day_ , much less two or three.

He moans, stroking over his clit with soft, circular motions. Normally that wouldn't be enough to get him off, but he's already wound up thinking about what Ryan might have in store for him. He tends to enjoy Ryan's punishments, most of the time at least. Even when Ryan leaves him bruised and used on the floor, even when his cunt is so sore afterwards that he can't even sit comfortably.

His first orgasm hits him in gentle waves, mouth open and eyes closed. He only stops long enough to catch his breath before his hand picks up the pace. His breaths grow heavy quickly, the first orgasm just enough to keep him horny and unsatisfied. The second hits him a lot harder, hips canting up involuntarily.

His hips twitch, just beginning to become sensitive. He doesn't stop, lightly pinching one of his nipples, tugging the ring gently. His legs spread open wider and his moans get louder, bouncing off of the walls. His third orgasm hits him out of nowhere and he twitches so hard from the sensitivity that he almost rolls off of the bed.

His clit is almost too sensitive to touch, so he instead shoves two fingers inside himself, moaning at the feeling. He's so wet and slick, and his hole feels puffy and engorged. He can feel his walls squeezing around his fingers rhythmically, still feeling the aftershocks from his orgasm.

His fingers go back to his clit, slipping against the bud, almost too slick to get any friction. He's still incredibly sensitive and he can't maintain contact with his clit for very long before he's twitching away from the touch. He feels like it takes forever to cum again, sweat collecting against the back of his neck and chest heaving. He finally cums, and he moans loudly, hips thrusting and humping against his fingers.

His clit becomes strangely numb and unbearably sensitive at the same time, and his wrist aches. He pushes himself up on shaking arms to find his magic wand, starting it on the lowest setting and pressing the soft head to his vulva. His other hand goes back to his hole, fingering himself quickly. His fingers press against the spot inside him and when his fifth orgasm hits, he squirts weakly. It's not the explosive, impressive squirting Ray drags out of him, but it's hard to get that on his own.

He ramps up the speed on his magic wand, fucking himself desperately on his fingers. His thighs shake with effort, and his clit aches. He squirts more on his sixth orgasm, but it's still not enough for him.

He turns the wand off, sitting up again to get one of the fake cocks Ryan made for him. His cunt still feels like it's buzzing, tingling almost uncomfortably. He hesitates a moment when choosing the size for the cock, but decides on one of the larger ones. He's already loose and wet enough for it, and moans softly as it slides easily inside.

He flips the switch on it, taking a moment to enjoy the buzzing against his g-spot. His walls are continuously squeezing the shaft of the cock, and he has to sit up on his knees and ride the thing to keep it inside. He picks up the wand, turning it back on and wedges it between his body and the bed. He grinds against it, bouncing on the rubber cock. His hand finds his nipple again, tilting his head back with a loud moan.

His next few orgasms bleed together, every time he cums he ramps up the vibration on his wand until he loses count of how many times he’s cum. He falls back against the bed, back arching as he cries out. He fucks his cunt relentlessly with the dildo, and on his next orgasm he gives off a squirt that would make Ray proud.

He screams with each subsequent orgasm, gripping the headboard of the bed. His clit feels bruised from pressing the head of the wand too hard into it. His eyes roll back in his head, giving almost animalistic grunts as he cums again.

It takes longer and longer to make himself cum, and eventually he figures out that the redstone inside the wand is losing charge.

“No, no, p-please, just one more, please,” he mumbles, but the wand just peters out. He growls in frustration, almost ready to sling the thing across the room. He tosses it aside, getting up from the bed. He wobbles dangerously and his legs don't want to work for a moment, but he stumbles his way to Ryan's desk.

“Come on, come on, I know you have some,” Jon mumbles, digging through the drawers for spare redstone. He finally finds some, letting out an almost crazed laugh as he pops the handle of the wand open to change out the redstone.

He flops back onto the bed, grimacing as the large wet spot that had gathered under his ass grew cold in his absence. He turns the wand to it's highest setting, pressing it back against his throbbing clit. He whimpers, and with the wand at it's most powerful, he's cumming again in no time.

He keeps the wand pressed against him, too exhausted to even try to twitch away anymore. It doesn't take long for the pleasure to ebb away completely, leaving only pain in its wake. One hand keeps the wand in place but the other he slings over his eyes, sobbing with just how much it _hurts_.

He's so lost in his own head that he doesn't hear the lock sliding open, Ryan and Ray laughing about something as they spill into the house. Ryan stops dead in his tracks, confused for a moment. Ray's eyes glitter at seeing Jon, and Ryan gives him a sour look.

“Oh no, Jon, what are you doing? You know better!” Ray says, tone sarcastic. Jon peeks over at them, tearing streaming down his face.

“I-I-I'm s-sorry, Master, I d-disobeyed y-you,” Jon says pitifully, face heating up in shame. He moans brokenly as he cums again, and Ryan glares at Ray.

“ _Really_? Could you _be_ anymore childish?” he asks.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Ray answers.

“Oh, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about,” Ryan says, pointing at Jon. “I gave him an _order_ and you made him _disobey me_. _Now_ I have to punish him.”

Jon whines, it's not fair! Ryan knows it was Ray, not him, why does he get punished for something he couldn't help?

“I think you're looking at this all wrong, now you _get_ to punish him, and admit it,” Ray says, “that's _exactly_ what you want.”

Ryan sighs dramatically, walking over to the bed to turn his glare on Jon. Jon tries to sink into the bed and disappear, but he has no such luck. Instead, Ryan gives him a shark like grin.

“Okay, _maybe_ ,” he relents. “Turn that off and get that cock out of you, whore.”

Jon whimpers at the command and name, dutifully switching the wand off and pulling it away from his pussy. His hips twitch, so sensitive that just pulling the toy away hurts. Next he tugs the cock out of his hole, clear fluids gushing out of him.

Ryan's hand slides up Jon's thigh, feeling the muscles jump under his touch. He feels the slick on Jon's thighs, then presses his fingers between his folds. Jon whines, hips unsure if he should tilt into the touch or away from it.

“Filthy fucking _slut_ ,” Ryan hisses, punctuating the word with a slap to Jon's cunt. Jon screams, back bowing off of the bed.

“Can't follow simple instructions,” Ryan says, forcing two fingers into his hole. Jon moans as Ryan fingers him roughly, filling the room with slick noises.

“N-no I-” Jon protests, but Ryan cuts him off.

“You _what_ , slut?” he demands.

“I d-did exactly what Master told me to do,” Jon says.

“But you disobeyed _me_ doing it,” Ryan growls.

“If it makes you feel any better, Jon,” Ray says, “I'll reward you for being good.”

Jon looks over to Ray, who has his hand in his slacks. He gives Ray a hopeful look, wanting to be good for one of his Masters.

“He deserves a reward, right? Even if he disobeyed you, he did exactly as I asked,” Ray says, pulling his hand out of his pants as he walks over. Ryan pulls his fingers out with a wet noise, slick connecting his fingers to Jon's pussy for a moment. He moves to the side to let Ray get up on the bed, moving to stand near Jon's head. He smears Jon's fluids across his cheek, shoving the digits into Jon's mouth.

“Do you deserve a reward?” Ryan asks, using his hand to force Jon to nod. “Yeah, you deserve a reward, you're such a _good_ little cockslut.”

Ray spreads Jon's legs, gently spreading his pussy lips with his thumbs. Jon's entire cunt is puffy with arousal, hot and red and _wet_. His clit is at least twice it's normal size, and his hole dribbles more lubricant as he stares.

“Do you know how many times you came?” Ray asks, but Jon shakes his head.

“No, tooh many t’ cownt,” Jon says around the fingers in his mouth. Ryan pulls them out, wiping the spit across his other cheek.

“Shame, would have liked to know what you got to,” Ray says, then leans down to give Jon's pussy a broad lick. Jon cries out, legs trying to squeeze closed.

“Keep your legs spread as wide as you can,” Ryan orders, and Jon's legs fall open. He keeps trying to squirm away from Ray’s mouth, but Ryan orders him to be still.

“You’ve already proven to be _greedy_ , don’t be _ungrateful_ too,” Ryan says. “Ray doesn’t _have_ to reward you, you should be _honored_ that a god is willing to eat your pussy. You’re grateful, aren’t you?”

Jon nods, he really is grateful, he just wishes Ray hadn’t decided to grace him with oral sex when even the softest touch brings tears to his eyes.

“Thank him for eating you out,” Ryan commands.

“Th-thank you, Master, thank you f-for eating me out, thank you for eating my pussy, thank you thank you thank you,” Jon says, words tumbling out of his mouth as tears streak down his face. Jon screams as Ray sucks harshly against his clit, sobbing when Ray hums in approval.

Ryan has stripped out of most of his clothes, down to just his kilt. His hard cock is tenting the fabric, and he lifts it to bunch around the base of his erection. He grips Jon’s hair, dragging him up to press his cock to the boy’s lips.

“Put that whore mouth of yours to good use,” Ryan says. Jon uses one hand to hold himself up and the other wraps around Ryan’s cock. He gives it a few strokes as Ray adjusts him onto his side, holding one of his legs in the air. Jon obediently takes the cock into his mouth, and Ryan uses the hand hand still fisted in Jon’s hair to pull him all the way down his shaft. Jon gags at the sudden intrusion in his throat.

“That’s it, take it all,” Ryan sighs happily, holding Jon’s head in place for a few moments. He starts to thrust his hips, fucking Jon’s mouth. One of Jon’s hands fists into the fabric of Ryan’s kilt, unable to do much more than accept the cock forcing its way down his throat.

Jon’s thighs quake, Ray’s humming and hot mouth against his clit pushing him over the edge again. His back bows and his hand leaves Ryan’s kilt to try to push Ray away from his throbbing clit. Ray frowns, sitting up with one last harsh suck to Jon’s clit. Jon’s chest heaves with his crying, body tense like a bowstring.

“ _Excuse you_ ,” Ray hisses, batting Jon’s hands away from his face. “Here I am, on my hands and knees, _rewarding_ you, and you _push me away_?” Ray snorts, “Why do I even bother when you’re nothing but an ungrateful, selfish _whore_?”

Ryan gives a few more savage thrusts into Jon’s throat before pulling the boy off of his cock by the hair.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” Ryan asks.

“‘M sorry, I’m s-sorry, I d-didn’t m-mean it,” Jon sobs, great now his _other_ Master is angry with him too. Ryan spits in his face, slapping him before shoving his cock back into Jon’s mouth.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Jon,” Ray says, wiping his mouth on the cape draped over his shoulders. He gets up, losing his cape, shirt, binder, and pants. He digs through their toy chest for a moment before coming up with a flogger and the toy Ryan made for _him_. He gets one hand on the waistband of his boxers when there’s a knock at the door.

Ray grumbles as he answers the door, not bothering with a shirt. Not like everyone hasn’t already seen his tits before. The door swings open to reveal Michael, arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

“What?” Ray demands.

“How about you keep your _pet_ quiet, I can hear him screaming all the way in _my_ house,” he says.

“He’s quiet, he’s got Ryan’s cock in his mouth,” Ray says.

“Just fucking keep it down,” Michael growls, turning on his heel and stomping off back to his house. Ray rolls his eyes and shuts the door.

“Fucking _rude_ ,” Ray mumbles, returning to the bed. He digs back through the toy chest, grabbing a ball gag. Ryan has Jon’s head pressed all the way down his shaft, cumming down the boy’s throat. Jon’s eyes flutter, moaning weakly. He loves feeling his Master cum down his throat, loves being his little cumdumpster. He wishes that Ray could fill him full of cum too.

Ryan pulls Jon off of his cock, letting the boy take gasping breaths. A thin trail of spit connects his lips to the head of Ryan’s dick. Ray hands him the gag, and Ryan shoves it into Jon’s mouth.

“Don’t want Michael coming back, now do we?” Ryan asks as he straps the gag in place, to which Jon shakes his head. Ryan squeezes Jon’s cheeks together with one hand, “Or maybe he should. Let you scream until he comes back and shuts you up with his cock. Maybe I’ll just parade you out into the middle of Achievement City and let anyone come use you. Do you want that? You wanna be our little cocksleeve?”

Jon shakes his head again. He belongs to his Masters, not anyone else! He only wants to be used by them, be their fucktoy for the rest of his life, their perfect pet.

“Then I suggest you start behaving,” Ryan says, slapping him again. Jon nods enthusiastically, he wants to be good, wants to make his Masters happy.

“Hold him down for me,” Ray says, kneeling between Jon’s legs. Ryan’s order to keep his legs spread and his hips still is still in effect, so all Ryan has to do is get on the bed behind Jon and hold Jon’s arms behind his back.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you being an ungrateful little whore,” Ray says, playing with the tails of the flogger. Jon whimpers behind his gag, and Ryan grins.

The first blow comes down on Jon’s right breast and he moans, the tails of the flogger leaving stinging, red welts over his flesh. The next comes down on his left breast, mirroring the first. Jon jerks away from the flogger unconsciously, but Ryan holds him firmly in place. Ray alternates sides, leaving Jon’s chest an angry red and heaving for breath. He moves down to Jon’s thighs, giving them the same treatment. By the time there are tears pricking in Jon’s eyes, he’s drooling down his chin from the gag.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Ray asks. Jon nods frantically, but Ray makes a face like he’s still deciding. “Hmm, what do you think, Ryan?” he asks.

“Of course he hasn’t,” Ryan answers. Jon tries desperately to say that he has, but it comes out muffled and only pushes more drool out of his mouth.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Ray says, “I mean, he wasn’t pushing me away from his tits, now was he?”

Ray taps the flogger against Jon’s pussy, and he whines. He shakes his head, but Ray ignores him. He brings the flogger down on Jon’s sensitive cunt, and the boy screams.

“Good, I was worried the gag was going to shut him up completely,” Ryan says. The gag muffles just enough so that he can’t be heard outside of the house, but lets his screams bounce off the walls inside.

Ray flogs Jon’s pussy until it matches his tits and thighs and tears are flowing freely down his face. He leans down, blowing cool air on the heated flesh. Jon’s thighs twitch but he doesn’t try to close them. Ray flips the flogger around, shoving the handle into Jon’s hole and fucking him hard with it. He gives Jon’s clit a broad lick and Jon tries to curl up on himself. Ryan jerks him back, keeping him upright. Jon squeezes his eyes shut from the pain, but Ryan gives him a shake.

“Watch him eat your pussy,” Ryan hisses into Jon’s ear, and the boy can do nothing but obey. His eyes open, brimming with tears, and he watches Ray’s tongue flick over his clit. Ray flicks his eyes up to meet Jon’s as he gives the bud a deliberate suck. Jon moans loudly, and despite the pain, it doesn’t take long for him to cum again. He sobs brokenly, and Ray sits up with a grin.

“Now how hard was that?” Ray asks, kissing Jon’s tears away. “What do you say?”

“‘Hank yooh,” Jon says, gag masking the words.

“Good boy,” Ray coos. “Want us to stuff you full of cock now?”

Jon nods, moaning softly. Ray tugs the flogger out of his hole and tosses it aside, then stands up and sheds his boxers. He picks up his toy, a “hands-free” strap on that, between an enchantment and some redstone circuitry, transfers sensation straight to Ray’s clit. He inserts the bulb, then gives the shaft a few strokes, shuddering in pleasure and moaning softly.

“On your knees, facing me,” Ryan commands, scooting down the bed a little so that he can lie down. Jon turns to face Ryan and straddles his hips, wincing a little. Ryan grabs Jon’s hips, adjusting the boy so that the tip of his hard cock is just brushing Jon’s cunt. Jon lets out a whimper, turning into a whine as Ryan rubs the head of his cock between his pussy lips, using Jon’s fluids to lube himself up. Jon grinds against Ryan’s shaft, resting his head in the crook of Ryan’s neck.

Ryan adjusts his angle, pushing into Jon’s hole. Jon whines loudly, his cunt is so sore but Ryan feels so _good_ inside him. He eases his way down the shaft until Ryan is buried up to the hilt. Ray slips his fingers under the back of Jon’s collar, tugging the boy into a sitting position.

“Go ahead and fuck yourself on his cock a little while I get some lube, so that I can fuck your tight little ass too,” Ray whispers into Jon’s ear, letting go of the collar when Jon nods. Jon begins to bounce on Ryan’s cock, moaning.

Ray gets up, digging through Ryan’s desk for lube as Jon’s little noises fill the room. When he turns back around, he takes a moment to enjoy the way Jon turns riding cock into an artform. His back is arched, pushing his little tits out, nipples hard and perky. Ryan’s hands are squeezing bruises onto Jon’s hips, and Jon lets his head fall back in pleasure.

Ray returns to his position behind Jon on the bed, setting the lube down beside him and using both hands to grope Jon’s chest. He gently tugs on the silver rings in Jon’s nipples.

“His cock feel good?” Ray breathes into Jon’s ear.

“Uh huh,” Jon says, nodding.

“You want me to fuck your ass while he fucks your pussy? Stuff both your holes so full of cock that you won’t be able to sit for a week?” he asks.

“Yeshhh,” Jon moans. Ray pushes Jon down so that he’s lying flush against Ryan’s chest. Ryan’s hips still, but Jon still tries to subtly grind down on the cock inside of him. Ray coats his fingers in lube, then spreads Jon’s cheeks with the other hand. Jon is so used to having at least one of his holes stretched open, Ray meets almost no resistance when he pushes two fingers into Jon’s asshole.

“Fucking _slut_ , taking my fingers so easily,” Ray says, stretching Jon’s ass open.

“What did you expect, all he does is lay around with his legs spread. Isn’t that right, slut?” Ryan asks, fisting his hand into Jon’s hair. He gives Jon a shake, expecting the boy to answer, and Jon nods.

“Say it,” Ryan commands, “say you’re a whore.”

“I’m ah whore,” Jon says, moaning when Ray adds a third finger. Ryan slaps him and Jon moans again.

“Disgusting little painslut, getting off on being slapped around. I bet I could beat you black and blue and you’d cum all over yourself, wouldn’t you?” Ryan asks. When Jon doesn’t answer him, he grips the boy by the throat and shakes him. “Wouldn’t you? Answer me!”

“Yeshh,” Jon says quietly, coughing a little when Ryan lets go of his throat. Ray pulls his fingers out of Jon’s ass, stroking his cock to lube it up. He uses both thumbs to stretch Jon’s ass open a little, watching the hole gape and clench around nothing for a moment.

“Beg for it,” Ray commands.

“Pleehse fuhck me, pleehse fuhck my ass, pleehse Mahster, pleehse let me cuhm,” Jon begs. Ray begins to press his cock into Jon’s hole, moaning at the tight fit with Ryan in his other hole.

“As many times as you’ve cum and you’re still begging for it,” Ryan says, “greedy fucking whore.”

“Fuck you feel so good,” Ray moans, nails biting into Jon’s hips as his hips meet Jon’s ass. He gives Jon’s ass a swat, “Well, don’t just sit there, you stupid whore, get to work!”

Jon pushes himself up a little to get enough leverage to roll his hips, fucking himself on both cocks. His arms shake with the effort of holding himself up. He moans loudly, eyes rolling back in his head. He does his best to keep a rhythm, but it’s not long before he can’t hold himself up anymore. Ryan wraps one arm around his waist and one grips him by the hair, pulling the boy down as his hips fuck up into Jon’s heat.

“Yeah, that’s it, take my cock you fucking whore,” Ryan growls, teeth sinking into Jon’s shoulder. He leaves biting kisses and marks all over Jon’s throat and collarbones, and Ray leans down to bite his own claim into Jon’s other shoulder.

Jon’s tenses up as he’s fucked by both cocks, the familiar itch of another orgasm building between his legs.

He’s just to the edge, about to tip over the edge, when Ryan hisses into his ear, “You’re not to cum until you have permission.”

Jon whines, the enchantment on his collar locking his body in a state of perpetual edging.

He goes back to begging, “Pleehse, pleehse, pleehse, let me cuhm, pleehse, pleehse Mahster, plee _eehse_ …!”

Ray reaches up, tugging the gag loose, “Fuck Michael, wanna hear you beg.”

Ryan pulls the gag out of Jon’s mouth, the ball covered in saliva. Jon works his jaw for a moment, hearing it pop.

“Please, please, please let me cum,” he begs, “please please, I’m so close, please let me cum again, please Master, please please pleasepleaseplease-”

Ryan cuts off Jon’s begging by grabbing him by the throat again, squeezing Jon’s airway closed. Jon’s eyes flutter closed, still mouthing his pleas.

“You wanna cum?” Ryan asks. Jon nods frantically, needing to cum so badly. Ryan releases Jon’s throat, letting the boy suck in a gasp of breath before cutting him off again.

“Do you deserve it?” Ryan asks. Jon hesitates, but shakes his head. Ryan grins, “Good boy, you know you don’t deserve to cum again, know you’re nothing but a selfish little _slut_.”

“Fuck he gets so tight when you choke him,” Ray moans. He’s not going to last much longer if Ryan doesn’t shut up and let Jon _breathe_.

“Selfish little whore like you doesn’t even deserve to breathe,” Ryan says, eyes glinting dark as he lets Jon breathe again. “Say it.”

“I-I’m a s-selfish whore, d-don’t even deserve t-to br-breathe,” Jon gasps out. Ryan kisses Jon’s throat, breathing hot and harsh against his ear.

“Stop breathing.”

Jon’s lungs seize up, mouth gaping open as he desperately tries to take a breath. Ryan’s never done something like this before, and the dark look in his eyes scares Jon a little. He remembers the way Ryan looked when the crown had hold of him, remembers Ryan kidnapping him and holding him prisoner in the hole.

 _His perfect pet_.

But the crown changed loyalties, and Ray sealed it away to contain its curse. That _can’t_ be it, can it?

Ryan won’t let him suffocate, right?

Ryan fucks into him hard, watching Jon struggle for breath with half-lidded eyes. Jon can feel his cock swell even more, knows he’s getting off on holding Jon’s life in his hands.

“Cum.”

Jon cums hard, walls clamping down on the two cocks inside him. His thighs shake with the strength of his orgasm, and Jon would have moaned loud enough for Michael to get pissed off again if he had enough air in his lungs to do so. Ray gives a few more savage thrusts against Jon’s ass before he’s cumming, and Ryan is right behind him, filling Jon’s cunt full of his seed.

Ray pulls out, pulling the bulb of the strap on out of his cunt. Ryan rolls Jon off of him, rolling the boy onto his back. He sits up, still watching Jon struggle to breathe. Jon’s vision is going dark around the edges, dark spots dancing across what he can see.

“Ryan,” Ray says, watching Ryan worriedly.

Jon is too weak from lack of oxygen to struggle as Ryan’s hand slips between his legs again, rubbing his clit.

“Cum again,” he commands again, and Jon does, just as his vision blacks out.

As soon as Jon passes out, his chest heaves, finally taking a breath.

“ _Ryan_ ,” Ray says, “what the _fuck_?”

“What?” Ryan asks, wiping his hand off on the blanket.

“You _cannot_ just command him to not breathe!” Ray yells.

“He’s fine,” Ryan counters. Ray grumbles.

“You knew that would happen, right, you knew that when he passed out he would start breathing again, _right_?” Ray asks. Ryan just shrugs. “ _Ryan_. What would you have done if you hadn’t been able to get him breathing again?”

“Found a new mortal.”

Ray makes an exasperated noise, “No, no I can’t let you do that again. _Promise me_ you won’t make him stop breathing again.”

“He’s fine, his autonomous response kicked in-”

“Ryan, _promise me_ ,” Ray begs. Ryan sighs.

“Fine.”

Ray breathes a sigh of relief. Ryan gets up to find something to clean them up with, and Ray gently strokes Jon’s hair. By the time Jon’s eyes flutter open, Ryan is back with a warm washcloth, eyes clearer and looking a little apologetic.

“Hey,” he says, sitting next to Jon, “are you okay?”

Jon nods, pressing himself closer to Ray. Ryan begins to gently clean Jon up.

“Jon, I,” Ryan says, not looking up, “I’m sorry. I got carried away, I shouldn’t have made you pass out like that,” Ray gives him a nudge, “I shouldn’t have made you stop breathing.”

“S’okay,” Jon says, voice hoarse.

“No it isn’t, it won’t happen again. I promise,” he says, leaning down to kiss Jon’s forehead. Jon smiles at Ryan, and Ray shudders at how quickly Jon just _forgives_ Ryan.

Jon and Ryan curl up together, exhaustion hitting them from the long scene they just had. Ray curls up on Jon’s other side, but he doesn’t sleep.

The crown is still affecting Ryan, even though it’s loyalties don’t lie with him anymore.

The Mad King still reigns.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in my docs this is called ALL GLORY TO THE HYPNOTOAD
> 
> welp, look at that, ive sinned again. come find me at alizirancrimson.tumblr.com and join me in sin
> 
> <3


End file.
